Girl's Long Weekend
by Jemyx
Summary: WARNING: YURI GIRLXGIRL CONTENT. Ahh pleasee no flaming. I tried really hard. My first fanfic EVER. Enjoy the yuri goodness. Keep in mind these characters are like 15-16. Still for the most part innocent.
1. A LONG Weekend

Olette smiled when Kairi entered the room with an unusually gloomy sigh, "Rough day?" she asked. Kairi only nodded and sat on the foot of Olette's bed and laid back next to her lap. "Sora is such a jerk. He broke up with me. For Riku!", she looked up at Olette with teary eyes. "Can you believe that? Riku, over me? Ugh!", Kairi rolled over and buried her face in the bed and Olette touched her hair.

"Honestly, what is he thinking? You're so much better than Riku, Kairi. Your smarter, nicer, and so much cuter," Olette bit her tongue the moment she said the last few words. _Oh shit._

Kairi perked up a few moments later from the small shower of compliments. "Your right, Olette! I am better than Riku in every way," she smiled and shrugged. "Oh well, it's his loss!"

Olette let out a mental sigh, relieved that Kairi took that as her just trying to cheer Kairi up. She knew it wasn't the right time to tell her yet. "So, it's Friday! What's on the agenda this weekend? You know we have an extra day out of school." She was desperate to stop talking about stupid Sora.

Kairi shrugged, "Well I was going to a few parties with someone but obviously plans have changed so nothing I suppose." She smiled and reached into her purse, retrieving a compact and cherry flavor lip gloss.

Olette looked out the window as not to stare, _"Sometimes it so hard to hide. I'm not sure how much longer I can hold out," _she thought. "Hmm, well we could just have a girls' weekend. You know, just me and you. We could go to the movies and stuff," Olette suggested and crossed her fingers.

Kairi's eyes lit up and she nodded excitedly. "Yeah! And we can stay up all night and do each others nails! Oh and go shopping!" she said, jumping up off the bed. "What should we do first?"

Olette's mind began to wonder. Her and Kairi alone for four days. Could she handle it? She only snapped back to reality because Kairi had begun to change out of her uniform. Olette tried not to stare too obviously as Kairi slid a pink mini-skirt over her cherry-patterned underwear. "Uh-hm lets go to the movies tonight and see the new Harry Potter film. I hear it's pretty good," Olette looked around for something decent to wear and to hide her blushing.

Kairi handed her a pair of tight, light demin skinny jeans. "Wear these, they'll make your butt look cute!" Kairi turned to the mirror and began fooling with her hair as Olette blushed darker and turned her back to Kairi to change. Kairi giggled and spoke to her roommate though she was looking at her own reflection as she reapplied her eyeliner, "told ya. Now you just need a cute top." She spun around and dug through Olette's draw and handed her a shirt she never wore. It was an orange halter top with elatic at the bottom and top to bunch it up. Kairi held it up to Olette, knowing she didn't like the shirt. "Pleaseee?" she asked, using the puppy eyes.

How could Olette resist? She nodded and took the shirt from Kairi and sliped it over her black bra. "Uhm, Kairi this looks dumb. You can see my bra straps." Olette guestured to her shoulders where two, thin, black straps sat. "Here, I can take them off," Kairi responded and crossed the room and slipped her hand down the back of Olette's shirt to remove the straps.

Olette got goose bumps the moment Kairi pulled the fabric of the shirt away from her body and blushed to a deep beet color. Kairi reached her hand around the front of Olette's shirt and finished removing the straps and Olette blushed even darker if that was possible. Kairi handed the straps to her, "here, I'll show you how to put them back on when we get home." She turned and put her hair into a messy ponytail with her hands as Olette turned to face the wall and breathed deeply a few times.

Kairi added a long, pink tie to her white, button-up school shirt and pink mini-skirt along with her black converse and sat on the bed, singnaling she was ready. Olette grabbed her money and pocketed her phone, opened the door and followed Kairi out into the doom hall.

They got a taxi just outside the dorm house and rode the distance between their home and the movie gallery in silence. The taxi stopped outside the gallery and Olette got out and paid the driver. When she looked up Kairi was at the booth paying for tickets. Olette strode up, giving her a little look " I was gunna pay for it, Kai."

Kairi smiled and nudged her, "I got it, you paid for the taxi." She handed Olette her ticket and walked with her to the entrance. Olette let her go first and felt her skin prickle as the ticket attendant tried to flirt with Kairi by trying to keep her ticket away and then watching her walk away. Olette ripped her ticket stub from its other half herself and flicked it at the boy.

Kairi giggled and walked to the screen room smiling at Olette's attitude. _She is so spunky_, Kairi thought. _It's really kinda. . . cute. _Kairi looked at Olette, who was now sitting next to her being careful not to touch Kairi's arm on the armrest. _Something about Olette always makes me happy. Even when I should be depressed, Olette can always brighten my mood._

Kairi attempted to enjoy the movie but thoughts like this kept trespassing into her mind and she soon found herself thinking of all the things she thought were cute about Olette. _What's wrong with me? Girls aren't supposed to like girls, are they? Besides, Olette doesn't like me like that._ Kairi looked at her again and as she did Olette looked at back at Kairi. They both kind of smiled and blushed, but Olette noticed something about Kairi was off.

_Oh no, she's figured it out. She knows I have a crush on her,_ Olette thought. She looked at her again and Kairi was staring at the screen. Something was different, but not in a bad way, like Olette had assumed. Kairi looked as though she was raging a war in her head but Olette looked back at the screen. They finsihed the movie in silence, occasionally stealing glances at one another.


	2. A Show They'll Never Forget

Olette led the way out of the theater, glad to see the obnoxious ticket boy was gone. Kairi watched her, smiling and walked close behind. "So when we get home, what do you wanna do?" she asked, attempting hail a taxi. Olette whistled and waved her hands, "Oy" A taxi stopped in front of the girls and Kairi smiled again and got into the cab scooting all the way over. Olette followed her into the veichle and gave their destination to the driver. "So, did you enjoy the movie?" Olette asked, looking intently at Kairi through the poorly lit car.

"Uhm, yeah. It was not as good as the others. It was still good though." Kairi smiled and Olette swore it lit up the car. The taxi began to pass a teen club and Kairi spotted something that made her squeal. "Sir, stop! We're getting out here!" The driver slammed on the breaks and sighed loudly, "kids." Kairi opened the door and got out in a more than a bit flustered type of way. Olette paid the driver and soon saw what Kairi was upset about.

Sora and Riku, who were just about to enter the club, were hanging all over each other. Kairi sighed and turned to Olette, grinning, "Wanna help me with something? I'll owe you big time!" Olette couldn't disappoint her, "Uhm, sure. What is it?" Kairi grabbed Olette's hand and she felt butterflys flutter in her stomach. Whoa_, what is she doing? _

Kairi drug her to the door and they were let in two couples behind Riku and Sora. Kairi turned to Olette quickly, with noticeable nervousness in her voice, "Act like. . ." she swolled hard and let out a deep breath, "Act like we are together." Kairi's mind raced. _Am I really just trying to get back at him, or do I really want this? _She shivered as Olette tightened her grip her hand.

Olette couldn't respond at first. _Act__ like we are together? What am I thinking? This is a bad idea! _She sighed but smiled reassuringly, "Sure, Kairi. I'll help you out." She took her hand from Kairi's and laced her arm around Kairi's hips like she had imagined so many times before. Kairi blushed to a light pink and snaked her arm around Olette's waist as they walked past Sora and Riku.

Kairi smiled as she felt Sora's eyes on her and she pulled Olette closer and she felt Olette quake slightly. _Oh, gosh. She's freaked out. _Kairi loosened her grip on her and glanced towards the blazing lights of the dance floor. "Let's go dance. Give them a show they'll never forget!" Kairi pulled Olette out to the dance floor and began swinging her body to the music with her hands on Olette's shoulders.

Olette's heart began to race, and it wasn't from the face pace of her dancing. _I can't do this. I'm going to end up hurt again. This needs to stop!_ As Olette's thoughts continued in this fashion, Kairi began to watch the swing of Olette's hips and she motion of her pettiet frame. _She's beautiful. Her body is so. . . . The way she's moving is undeniably. . . She's sexy. _ Kairi's heart began to thump hard than the music and she pulled Olette closer and started dancing dirtier.

Olette's heart felt like it was going to burst. She let herself be pulled closer and inhale Kairi's watermelon-y scent. She couldn't help it, she tilted her head and kisses Kairi's jawline softly.

Kairi felt Olette touch her lips to her skin and Kairi felt like someone had pressed a flat iron to her jaw. Her hand reached for Olette's shoulder and she sighed inaudibly over the loud dance music.

Olette felt Kairi's hand touch her shoulder and slowly move to the back of her neck. She smiled widely and whispered into Kairi's ear, "You said you wanted to give them a show they'd never forget." She kissed Kairi's neck this time and Kairi gasped.

_Should I feel like this when a girl kisses me? Even with Sora, it never felt like this._ She laughed lightly into Olette's ear, "Yeah, I did. So let's." She placed her hand on Olette's cheek and pulled her face to her own.

Kairi's eyes were twinkling in the flaring lights from the dance floor. Everything went into slow motion as Kairi's eyes shut and her head tilted slightly.

Kairi had a million thoughts blinking through her mind as she closed her eyes, but when Olette's lips met her own everything stopped completely. Her mind shut out all other thought's other than how perfect and strange this seemingly never-ending kiss felt.


	3. Chapter 3

Olette's and Kairi's kiss sent Olette into an out-of-body experience. It was like she was watching herself on television. The entire time she was watching she was screaming at herself to stop, that Kairi would think she was a freak and never talk to her again. But she could not stop. Even if she wanted to, fate it's self seemed to not allow her to let go of the watermelon flavored girl in her arms. The kiss ended too soon it seemed when Kairi pulled away to breath.

Kairi pulled back after what seemed like an eternity in the most amazing kiss she'd ever had. She flipped her hair to hide her heated, blushing face. _Could she tell how much I liked that? Could she tell I never wanted to have to come up for air? _When she finally brought her eyes to Olette's again it looks like she might cry. "Letty, you okay?" Kairi whispered her nickname into Olette's ear hoping it would calm her down. Kairi felt like she might cry from confusion, too.

The moment the kiss ended Olette felt like she was either going to vomit or have a heart attack. _Oh God, I kissed her. She thinks I'm a freak. I know it. . ._ She looked down, but noticed Kairi's blushing and kind of smirked. _Did she feel it? No way. . . Kairi's straight. _She felt the magenta-haired girl's lips at her ear whispering her favorite nickname and asking if she was okay. Olette smiled and put her arms around Kairi's shoulders, "Better now," she quivered a bit from adrenaline. "I. . . Kairi. . . Can we get out of here?" She needed to tell her, before the lost her nerve but there were so many people around.

Kairi giggled, her head still on Olette's shoulder, "Yeah, let's go." She knew she owed her an explanation for what just happened. _Yeah, Olette kissed me, but I didn't exactly try and stop it. _Kairi took the small brunette by the hand and led her out the door past an astounded Sora.

Olette followed Kairi in a daze. She didn't know how to respond to the fact she'd just kissed not only her best friend, but her crush of three years. The outdoor air was a great relief. The lack of smoke and and flashing lights helped her get a better grip on what to do. "Kai, can we just go home? I'm not really the clubbing type."

Kairi nodded and waved as a taxi stopped in front of the girls. She opened the door, scoot all the way to the other side of the back seat and watched the thin-framed girl climb in after her. She looked away as soon as Olette looked back at her. Kairi kept her gaze out the window through-out the whole ride home.

Olette kept looking at her adorable companion but knew something was different. _Why won't she look at me? God, I've really screwed up. . ._ She finally gave up and they rode in silence for the rest of time.

Olette stepped out of the cab in front of her dorm hall, followed by Kairi, and walked toward the stairs.

Kairi couldn't keep it in anymore. "Letty, wait." She sighed and took Olette's shoulder, "Listen, uhm, at the club, it was strange. It wasn't bad, just. . ." Kairi looked down at the ground, letting go of Olette, "I liked it. So, don't feel bad." She looked back at her friend who's eyes were wide and a little confused.

Olette couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Kairi liked kissing me? But she's straight, isn't she? _Olette smiled and nodded, "Me too. Your not a bad kisser, ya know?" She poked Kairi's arm and opened the door. Heading straight for the stair to their room, she thanked her lucky stars that she was good at lying.


End file.
